Consumed
by Dragoness88
Summary: Sarah is called back to the ballroom. Mysteries are solved in abundance when Jareth asks her something.


**__**  
  
_This is a songfic revolving around David Bowie's song, **Slow Burn**. I just got **Heathen** a few days ago and I absolutely love it! Well, anyways, the line about the walls having eyes just totally hit me on the head, coz of the lichen on the walls in Laby... Enjoy!   
P.S: I'll love you forever if you leave me a review!   
_  
  
  
**_Here shall we live in this terrible town  
Where the price for our lives shall squeeze them tight like a fist  
_** Sarah slammed her books down on her bedside table. Living at home was killing her, what with her stepmother on her all the time and Toby constantly wanting her to play with him and his toys.  
Sarah swiftly turned out into the hall and rushed through a shower and brushed her teeth.  
She pulled a large black t - shirt over her head and pulled the blankets down the bed and climbed into bed, sleep claiming her quckly.   
**_And the walls shall have eyes  
And the doors shall have ears  
But we'll dance in the dark  
And they'll play with our lives  
_**Sarah felt something pressing into her back. She opened her eyes to find a stalk staring at her from beside her.  
She leaped up, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
She collided with something that most definitely wasn't the wall.  
Warmth radiated form the thing- no, person. Sarah felt their arms wrap around her waist and cover her mouth, silencing her screams.  
  
Sarah felt a warm breath on her ear and realized quickly who it was that held her.  
_Jareth_.  
Sarah froze where she was and trembled as he transported her.  
**_Like a slow burn  
Leading us on and on and on  
Like a slow burn  
Turning us round and round and round  
_**Sarah whirled around to face Jareth as soon as he let her go.  
She gazed at him, dressed in the same blue frock coat he had worn long ago, when she traveled through the Labyrinth, so long ago. She, upon looking down, saw herself in a long midnight blue silk dress, complete with eleven-button gloves.   
**_But who are we  
So small in times such as these  
Slow Burn  
Slow Burn  
_**Jareth bowed to Sarah, asking her to dance. Sarah accepted his offer and he put one of his arms around her waist, the other taking her hand, leading her about the floor, through the controlled chaos that engulfed the white room.**_  
Oh, these are the days  
These are the strangest of all  
These are the nights  
These are the darkest to fall  
_** Sarah swirled around the room with Jareth, stealing glances over his shoulders as the room whirled about them.  
_Something feels strange.. **  
But who knows?  
Echoes in tenement halls  
Who knows?  
Though the years snare them all  
**_****Jareth looked at the absolutely gorgeous creature in his arms and sighed softly.  
_As if she would ever consider loving me, after all I put her through. I am truly heartless.**  
Like a Slow Burn  
Leading us on and on and on  
Like a Slow Burn  
Twirling us round and round and upside down  
**_****The music stopped abruptly. The other dancers, clad in shabby but still elegant evening wear, cleared a path for Jareth and his lady. Jareth led Sarah out onto a terrace through the dancers, closing the arch with his magic.**_  
There's fear overhead  
There's fear overground  
Slow Burn  
Slow Burn  
_**Sarah shivered in the cool evening air. Jareth removed his coat and gave it to her. Sarah shrugged the jacket over her shoulders, leaving the sleeves empty and at her sides.  
Jareth leaned on the railing, folding his hands in front of him, his elbows resting on the edge.  
Sarah crept up beside hima nd looked over the edge, shaking her head at the vertigo.  
Are you alright?  
Sarah stepped back and nodded. Jareth followed and stood in front of her.   
Sarah, I brought you out here to ask you something.  
Sarah cast her eyes towards her feet and loked up quickly.  
  
Jareth silenced her with a leather-clad finger.  
sssh, my love. No, I haven't called you to yell at you. I have brought you here to ask for your forgiveness.  
****Sarah's mind reeled.  
He wants forgiveness? After all he did to me?  
_A piece of cake', hmm? Let's just see how you deal with **this** little slice...'  
You have thirteen hours before your baby brother becomes one of us...Forever.'  
Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your **slave**!'  
_Sarah's mind went back to just before she went into the Labyrinth._  
_ A girl in a red and white stocking cap looked into the mirror in her parent's room.  
_Little did anyone know that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and had given her certain powers.'  
That was all he wanted. Love.  
_Sarah looked Jareth in the eye and smiled.  
I forgive you.**_  
Like a Slow Burn  
Leading us on and on and on  
Like a Slow Burn  
Turning us round and round and round  
_**Jareth rushed forward and gathered Sarah in a strong embrace, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. The coat fell, forgotten, to the marble floor.  
Jareth set Sarah on the floor, keeping his arms locked around her.  
Sarah, I must thank you. I must thank you for even considering forgiving me. What I did to you was unforgivable.  
Sarah leaned in and rested her forehead on Jareth's.  
No. What I did was unforgiveable. Wishing my brother away and being a whiny brat about getting him back.  
Jareth laughed.  
Sarah, forever making excuses.  
Sarah leanedin closes and whispered in his ear.  
Now, that's not fair.  
Jareth laughed and brought his lips down on hers.**_  
And here are we  
At the center of it all  
_**Sarah felt Jareth kiss her. She was a little suprised at first, but quckly gave in to the adrenaline that fueled both of them.  
Jareth broke the kiss and smiled wolfishly at her.  
Nobody ever said I play fair, dear Sarah.  
**_Slow Burn  
Slow Burn  
Slow Burn  
_****_  
_**A.N. #2  
Augh. I'm not really sure I like the ending. Oh well, I wrote it and posted it. I should quit whining. Well anyways, if you read this far, you must feel compelled to leave me a review, right? *Evil smile* Well, you guys may be lucky and get a sequel song fic to this- Much inspiration to be found on Heathen.  
Later,  
D*


End file.
